1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved watertight joint for flexible pipes. More particularly, the present invention permits rapid coupling and uncoupling of a flexible pipe to another flexible pipe or to a fluid flow device.
2. The Prior Art
Flexible pipes, such as garden hoses, are used in virtually every household. The inherent flexibility of garden hoses gives them a versatility of use unsurpassed by other watering devices. Their versatility may also be attributed to the ability to couple and uncouple a single garden hose to many different water sources, watering devices, or additional garden hoses.
Perhaps the most common method of joining flexible pipes such as garden hoses is through the well-known screw-thread joint. In this joint, the male and female elements have tapered ends which fit in the open ends of flexible pipes. Clamping devices are then used to tighten the pipes around the tapered ends.
Although the screw thread joint is common, it is inconvenient and time consuming to use. Quite often the threads become damaged making it difficult to manually screw one pipe end to another. This problem is compounded if dirt gets into the threads. Furthermore, a washer forms the watertight seal which will crack and stiffen when exposed to heat and the passage of time. As a result, the joint often leaks.
Another known method of joining two flexible pipes is by using a tubular intermediate connecting piece having two opposite tapered ends. The narrowest ends are fitted into the flexible pipes. Clamping devices are used to clamp the flexible pipes around the tapered ends. This method of joining flexible pipes is often neither practical nor functional. Complex operations are necessary to connect and disconnect the pipes which eventually lead to pipe or joint failure.
Yet another device for joining flexible pipes consists of a female fitting piece which is connected to one pipe end and a male fitting piece which is connected to the other pipe end. The two pieces are coupled by inserting the male piece into the female piece. This method of joining flexible pipes permits rapid coupling and uncoupling of the pipe joint.
Much of the recent development in the art of joining flexible pipes has focused on the method of securely holding the male piece within the female piece, yet being able to release the male piece on demand.
One approach to this problem has been to use an actuating ring surrounding the female element which slides longitudinally. Sliding the actuating ring causes arresting noses to pivot and engage or disengage the male element. This device, as well as many other similar devices, is complex structurally and requires small internal component parts.
Such complex structures complicates manufacturing processes, makes assembly difficult, and reduces reliability even under normal operating conditions. Furthermore, if these complex devices are used on flexible pipes which contact soil or dirt, the dirt may readily plug the recesses inside the joint where the locking and control elements shift and operate, thereby impairing the proper function of the devices.
Another known joint for flexible pipes consists of a female piece, a male piece, and a control ring surrounding the female piece which is longitudinally slidable in relation to the female piece. Integrally molded with the control ring are a plurality of flexible tangs which extend inward through a series of holes in the female piece and lock the male piece within the female piece. Also integrally molded with the control ring are elastic members which bias the control ring in a position where the male piece is locked within the female piece.
Even though this joint design requires fewer component parts, the parts used are structurally very complex. Manufacturing the device, therefore, can be complicated and costly. Furthermore, having the flexible tangs integrally molded to the control ring does not sufficiently "lock" the male piece. High fluid pressure or a firm pull on the male piece can easily cause the flexible tangs to extend outward and disengage the male piece. Thus, the device is not very reliable.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is an improved watertight joint for removably coupling flexible pipes which does not require small complex component parts, but which has all of the necessary parts integrally molded to the main body of the joint.
Additionally, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide an improved watertight joint for removably coupling flexible pipes which may be manufactured at relatively low cost and may be easily assembled and disassembled.
It would be another advancement in the art to provide an improved watertight joint for removably coupling flexible pipes which is highly reliable and quickly connectable in that no screwing is necessary in order to achieve watertightness.
It would be yet another advancement in the art to provide an improved watertight joint for removably coupling flexible pipes which is not easily spoiled or clogged by soil or dirt.
The foregoing, and other features and objects of the present invention, are realized in the improved watertight joint for removably coupling flexible pipes which is disclosed and claimed herein.